Dream On
by SuperKoolKatniss.12-13
Summary: How Peeta and Katniss help each other deal with their nightmares. Set post Mockingjay, but before the epilogue. I don't own The Hunger Games
1. Prologue

_I saw Peeta. I tried to walk towards him, but I couldn't move. I tried calling to him, but I received no response. I realised that this was another wall, like in our second games. Almost like a force field, but one that didn't electrocute those who ran into it. Then the wall disappeared. I could walk towards Peeta. As I got closer, I realised that he wasn't moving. I tried shaking him, but_ _he still wouldn't budge. Then, something caught my attention. I turned, and I saw a red button. Realising that all my attempts to try and make Peeta move had failed, I decided to press it. As if in slow motion, my fingers touched the button, and a silver parachute fell from the sky. Peeta bent down and picked it up. I felt strange, but I didn't know why. This was a good thing; Peeta had moved, and silver parachutes had always brought something helpful... except for one time. I tried to move, to hit the parachute out of his hand, but I couldn't move. It was too late. I closed my eyes, but could still feel the heat of the flames, could still hear the sounds of the explosions._

**Notes: Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted it to be a brief prologue of the story. And sorry for discontinuing "Write me Letters". It wouldn't let me add a new chapter, but I will leave it there for any of you to read.**

**SPOILER: The game was Scrabble (I don't own Scrabble)**


	2. Chapter 1

My eyes quickly blink open. I can see Peeta and Haymitch standing over me, both looking at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"What?" I ask.

"Katniss, you were having a nightmare." Peeta explains. I look at him with a blank expression. I always have nightmares. I can barely remeber the last time I didn't have one. Peeta must notice my confusion, and he quietly asks Haymitch to leave. Haymitch holds his hands up in defence and exits. "Katniss," Peeta continues. "I know you always have nightmares. But this one must have been different. We couldn't wake you up. Haymitch had to dump water over you." I realise that I'm soaking wet and vaguely remeber Haymitch holding a jug. The must be his revenge for the times I did that to him. "What happened?" He asks me. I just shake my head. "Do you want to talk about it?" he says in a soft voice, the one I was familiar with before his hijacking. I shake my head again. "Come on. Please?" He looks at me with such wide, innocent eyes that I immediately think of Prim, and how she used to look at me like that. I burst into tears. He pulls me into a hug, and then the words start flowing. I explain my nightmare, and realise that I've never had this one before. Usually, my nightmares are repetitive, but this one is new.

"It's okay, Katniss." He says soothingly. I look at him. He pulls me in for another hug. "Look, I'm still here. It wasn't real."

"I miss Prim. And Finnick. And everyone else." I tell him.

"I know. I do too But We can't bring them back, no matter how much we want to."

"Peeta,"

"Yes, Katniss?"

"Thank you." He looks puzzled. "For helping me with my nightmares. You don't have to help, you know. But I really," I stumble on my words. I've always had a problem saying what I mean. "Uh, I-I really appreciate it."

"I do though, Katniss. I help you, because I can't just do nothing when you're scared out of your mind. And anyway, if I let you, I know you'd do the same for me."

**Notes: As yeaterday I posted the prologue, I thought I'd post Chapter 1 today. I'll try and post one every week, but I am quite busy and still have to keep up with my homework. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

I've heard enough. Peeta is really sweet, but I really want him to tell me anout his nightmares. I feel like I owe him, and I hate owing people.

"Peeta," I call the next morning. "Come here."

"What's wrong?" he asks when he enters the room 4 seconds later.

"Why won't you tell me about your nightmares?" I ask. "Don't you think I can handle what you tell me?" I can feel my temper rising. "Because I can! I grew up looking after myself, a sister and a mother who never did anything! I was in the Hunger Games twice! I was the symbol of revolution! I can handle anything!" I shout at him. and then, I burst into tears, rendering my entire rant useless.

"Its okay," Peeta tells me soothingly. "You went through so much. You _can_ handle anything. That's why the rebels made you the Mockingjay. You were the only one they knew could handle it."

"Johanna could handle it." I tell him, thinking of the woman who took her clothes off in an attempt to annoy me. Who used up my morphling supply. Who admitted she hated me, yet has now become one of my closest friends. Which isn't saying much really, the only friends I have are her Peeta, and Haymitch (If I'm in a good mood).

"Yes, but no one liked her very much," He mock whispers. I smile despite my anger and tears.

"Peeta," I groan. "We're going off subject. Why won't you tell me about your nightmares?" He sighs.

"Katniss, despite the hijacking, my nightmares are still about losing you. I don't want to scare you off." I laugh.

"Peeta, you didn't scare me off after you strangled me. I don't think I'll leave you if you tell me about your nightmares." I hear him chuckle.

"Nope, I'm not getting rid of you that easily." I laugh again.

"Of course you're not." He looks into my eyes.

"And you won't be able to get rid of me, either." He whispers. I inch closer to him.

"Good." I tell him, before his lips crash onto mine.

"Good." He tells me afterwards.

"Fine."

"Fine." He smirks at me, and I kiss him all over again.

**Notes: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm writing this on WordPad, which doesn't have spellcheck, so please forgive me if there's any spelling errors ^_^**

**(I'll be uploading a new chapter every Wednesday)**


	4. ENDING

"So," I say to Peeta while sitting on our bed and folding my arms. "What _are_ your nightmares about?"

He looks sheepish. "They're really not that bad, Katniss. You don't need to know about them."

"Yes I do. I tell you mine, now you tell me yours."

"Fine." He says, sitting down next to me. "Once, on the train, I told you that my nightmares were about losing you. Real or not real?"

"Real,"

"Well, they still are." He says, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Liar." I say to him. "You were nightmares can't still be the same."

"Well, they are." He says simply. "They were even the same while I was hijacked. I would wake up after seeing you getting blown up, or stabbed, and I would be crying, and I wouldn't know why. It was so weird, seeing someone you hate dying, and finding tears rolliing down your face. I was so confused. I told the doctors, and they just looked at me sympathetically, and I just-" He groans. "I hated being looked at like that. I _hate_ being looked at like that."

"Me too." He meets my eyes.

"My nightmares are still about losing you." He tells me softly, and then my lips are being pressed against his again. I can't tell you how long this goes on for, but let's just say that its a very long time until we actually eat our breakfast, and we find Haymitch passed out on our stairs, still holding his empty jug. 

This is it. The end of Dream On. It was meant to be a one-shot, but I didn't have enough inspiration to just write it all in one go.  
In other news, I think that I'll be writing a new story soon, and one with longer chapters. Yay!


End file.
